fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tormod/Supports
With Sothe C Support *'Tormod:' Hey, you! You were with us during the attack the other day, right? *'Sothe:' I don't know what you're talking about. *'Tormod:' No, I remember you! I saw you shanking enemy soldiers with that tiny little blade of yours. You were amazing! By the way, did you know we're almost the same age? Oh, sorry... I'm Tormod. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty much the most dangerous mage around. *'Sothe:' ... *'Tormod:' And you are? *'Sothe:' Sothe. *'Tormod:' It's nice to meet you, Sothe! By the way, why are you working as a mercenary with this army? *'Sothe:' You don't need to know that. *'Tormod:' Hey! What's with you?! No need to be rude! B Support *'Tormod:' Hello, Sothe! *'Sothe:' ... *'Tormod:' I was thinking... We're both lethal mercenaries and we're both about the same age, so we should be friends! *'Sothe:' I don't think so. *'Tormod:' No? Well, you can say that, but I'm still going to be your friend. You'll see! *'Sothe:' You're insane. *'Tormod:' Yeah...? Well...maybe I am! But it's not like being my friend is going to hurt you! A Support 1 *'Tormod:' Hello, friend. *'Sothe:' Give it up. We're not friends. *'Tormod:' You're going to be my friend whether you like or not. 2 (Muarim is alive) *'Sothe:' Why are you so determined? *'Tormod:' It's Muarim. *'Sothe:' Muarim? You mean that tiger? What about him? *'Tormod:' Well, he looks sad every time I see him... He thinks it's his fault that I don't have any beorc friends. That's why I wanted you to be my friend—to make him feel better. *'Sothe:' You should have said as much. Then I wouldn't have thought you were crazy. *'Tormod:' That changes things? *'Sothe:' Sure. *'Tormod:' Why? *'Sothe:' He's like a father to you. I understand why you don't want to cause him grief. I also have...someone...who is like a parent to me. 2 (Muarim died) *'Sothe:' Why are you so determined to be my friend? *'Tormod:' It's Muarim. *'Sothe:' Muarim? You mean that tiger? What about him? *'Tormod:' Well, back when he was alive, he used to worry about me not having any beorc friends. That's why I wanted you to be my friend—to honor his memory. *'Sothe:' You should have said as much. Then I wouldn't have thought you were crazy. *'Tormod:' That changes things? *'Sothe:' Sure. *'Tormod:' Why? *'Sothe:' He was like a father to you. I understand why you wouldn't want his spirit to worry. I also have...someone...who is like a parent to me. 3 *'Tormod:' Oh, I get it! Hey, you grew up a lot like me, then! We're going to be best friends forever! *'Sothe:' Er...well... We'll talk. Sometimes. But don't get the idea that we're best friends! *'Tormod:' Why? We have so much in common! *'Sothe:' No offense, Tormod, but thieves are loners. I can't have you tagging along, snapping twigs and making lots of noise! With Devdan C Support *'Tormod:' Hmmm... I told him to meet me right here. Where is he...? *'Devdan:' Devdan is here! *'Tormod:' Waaaaghhhhh! *'Devdan:' What's wrong?! *'Tormod:' Gaaaah! Don't scare me like that! My heart nearly exploded! There goes ten years off my life! *'Devdan:' Don't overreact, little Tormod. Devdan didn't scare ten years off your life... Devdan thinks you are just stalling! But now it's time to get to work. The commander asked us to work on these weapons. We should get started. *'Tormod:' I'm the world's greatest mage! Why do I have to do these stupid chores? *'Devdan:' Because you will learn something. It's important to know all about the different kind of weapons you'll encounter on the battlefield. *'Tormod:' Hmmm...yeah. Well, you have a good point there. *'Devdan:' Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! All of Devdan's points are good! *'Tormod:' Um...all right, then. I'll get started on the swords! B Support *'Tormod:' That's it. I quit! I can't take any more of this cr-- *'Devdan:' You should not leave a job unfinished! *'Tormod:' Waagghhh! Where did you come from? *'Devdan:' Devdan has been watching you... Mmm... Your wound has not been treated properly. You will get an infection. *'Tormod:' Aw, it's useless. I rub it with vulnerary and dress it with a cloth, but it doesn't do any good. I just need a priest to mumble some magic words and wave a staff over it! *'Devdan:' Grrrr! You are a fool! That makes Devdan upset! *'Tormod:' Huh? *'Devdan:' You can't always depend on others for help. On the battlefield, you have to know how to take care of yourself. *'Tormod:' I see... Hah! You do have a way with words. *'Devdan:' Poor, lazy boy who knows nothing at all... Here, hand over that bandage. Devdan will show you how it's done. *'Tormod:' Thank you. A Support *'Tormod:' Aaaahhhhhh... *'Devdan:' Don't sigh, Tormod. It will only make you more depressed. *'Tormod:' Oh, hello, Devdan. *'Devdan:' So Devdan did not startle you? That's a bit of a letdown! *'Tormod:' It's just not fair. It's like you were born with a lance in your hand. How can I compete with that? *'Devdan:' Don't be so hard on yourself. You've got a lot of talent, Tormod. *'Tormod:' Please don't flatter me. I know how it really is. Maybe I'm not cut out for magic... *'Devdan:' Everyone has a tough time learning. *'Tormod:' Maybe I'm just not any good. *'Devdan:' Learning something new takes patience. If you're always in a rush to get better, you'll overlook important lessons. *'Tormod:' Important lessons? *'Devdan:' Think back on the first time you used magic. How did you feel? *'Tormod:' How did I feel? I was happy...and excited. I'd never felt anything like it. *'Devdan:' Devdan knows that it felt good when you started making progress in your training... Right? *'Tormod:' Yes...it was fun. *'Devdan:' Why do you think that was? *'Tormod:' I was happy because... Well, because I was getting stronger. I had the power to protect people. *'Devdan:' Never forget how that felt. Keep that attitude, and you'll continue to improve. *'Tormod:' ... Thanks, Devdan! You're always teaching me something important! *'Devdan:' Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! It is Devdan's responsibility to pass on knowledge to the next generation. And you know what? You give Devdan something in return, too... *'Tormod:' I do? *'Devdan:' Hope. There's always something worth fighting for. With Reyson C Support *'Tormod:' Mighty prince of the heron clan! *'Reyson:' Yes, I am Reyson. Who are you? *'Tormod:' I'm Tormod. I was hoping to ask you something. *'Reyson:' I apologize—you caught me off guard. What do you require? *'Tormod:' That song of yours...does it work on everything? *'Reyson:' You mean the chant? *'Tormod:' Yes, whatever it was that made that drab forest bloom with color. *'Reyson:' You speak of the galdr, the seid magic. What of it? *'Tormod:' Would you please sing it for all of us? *'Reyson:' All of you? *'Tormod:' Yes... For my laguz friends back in Grann Desert. *'Reyson:' So you're the leader of the laguz liberation force. But you're...not much older than a child. *'Tormod:' Do you have a problem with that? *'Reyson:' No problem at all. It's just...ever since I heard whispers of a beorc fighting to free the Begnion slaves, I wondered what manner of man he was. You're...different than I had envisioned. *'Tormod:' So I'm young? So what! It doesn't make what I'm doing any less important. So...are you going to help us or not? *'Reyson:' I'll gladly lend whatever support I can give you, but... What would you have me do? *'Tormod:' I knew you'd come through! Hmm, let's see... Oh, wait... *'Reyson:' What is it? *'Tormod:' I'm not quite ready, yet. The time isn't right. I'd like to talk to you about it more in detail, so please allow me to come back later when I have more time! See you later! *'Reyson:' Beorc children are so restless. B Support *'Tormod:' Hello there, great prince of the heron! *'Reyson:' Please call me Reyson. *'Tormod:' Are you sure? All right, Reyson it is. Can you spare a moment? *'Reyson:' Certainly. This is about chanting for your laguz friends, isn't it? *'Tormod:' That's right! You remembered! *'Reyson:' Why don't you tell me more about what you have in mind? *'Tormod:' Well, I was hoping you would...you know... use your magic chant to transform all that sand into soil. *'Reyson:' Sand into soil? *'Tormod:' Exactly! Rich, fertile soil that will yield a bountiful harvest. We'll build our village there. *'Reyson:' That is...utterly absurd! *'Tormod:' Hmmm, he sure stormed off in a huff. For someone that has such kind-looking eyes, he sure has a short temper. A Support *'Tormod:' Please, Reyson! You've got to help! *'Reyson:' ... *'Tormod:' I know you can do it! I'm...begging you. *'Reyson:' I'm sorry. I can't. *'Tormod:' Is it because we're poor? Is that why you won't help us? *'Reyson:' Are you suggesting that I'm only willing to help the rich?! *'Tormod:' No...I mean... It was just incredible how you forgave the apostle like that and breathed new life back into the forest. *'Reyson:' That was only possible under very special circumstances. *'Tormod:' Why? I don't get it. *'Reyson:' It was Serenes Forest. For my people, there is no more sacred a place. And the galdr I chanted was a part of an ancient clan ritual performed on a very holy altar. Most importantly, my seid magic succeeded because Leanne was by my side. That galdr holds little force when I chant it alone. *'Tormod:' Then all we need is Leanne! *'Reyson:' You're not very quick, are you? Even if both of us chanted the galdr until we collapsed from exhaustion, there's no way we could turn sand into soil. Even if the desert was a fertile valley eons ago, I don't have the power to restore it. Have I made myself clear? *'Tormod:' Hmmpph... *'Reyson:' What need do you have for such magic? Ike has told me that you are now under the protection of the apostle. *'Tormod:' The apostle said she would do something about the slavery of the laguz. But the laguz still live among the beorc. It's bound to cause hard feelings. Think about it. Even if the apostle frees the laguz, the average beorc will still loathe them. I just don't want to see my friends live under a cloud of hatred, fearing for their lives. *'Reyson:' Beorc and laguz living in harmony? It's hard to imagine that. *'Tormod:' That's why I wanted you to do something about the desert. If I could build a village for the laguz there, they'd be able to get a fresh start. *'Reyson:' This may be a long way off, but if Serenes Forest returns to our control, would you like to come live with us there? *'Tormod:' Are you sure!? *'Reyson:' Of course. *'Tormod:' This is...unbelievable news! Everyone will be ecstatic! *'Reyson:' You should know that hunting animals for food is forbidden in the sacred forest. *'Tormod:' It is? Then how will we eat? *'Reyson:' Fresh stream water is plentiful, and there are more than enough nuts and berries. *'Tormod:' But many of my friends are from the great beast tribes—they eat meat! *'Reyson:' They'll have to get used to it. *'Tormod:' I will talk to everyone. But they might decide the desert is fine with them. They do love eating meat! With Calill C Support *'Tormod:' Excuse me, ma'am? *'Calill:' ... *'Tormod:' Um... Excuse me, Calill? *'Calill:' Hmph! I won't answer unless you call me... A lady. A pretty lady! *'Tormod:' Nuts to that! *'Calill:' Well then, you can just forget it. I won't waste my time teaching magic to a brat like you. *'Tormod:' Hey, pretty lady! Beautiful lady? Would you please teach me magic? *'Calill:' What a selfish brat! What about the spells I taught you last week? I won't teach you anything new until you've mastered those. *'Tormod:' Those? Pshaw! I aced them! Heck, I aced everything in this book! I'm a magic genius! *'Calill:' Boastfulness does not become you, dear. And your brash tongue won't make me teach you any faster. *'Tormod:' Yeah? I'll show you! Um... I mean... Can you make sure I'm doing them right? Please? Pretty lady? *'Calill:' Fine, fine. Show me what you can do. Sigh... So much work and so little time... B Support *'Calill:' Oh, my heavens! Tormod! Aaaah! Enough! That's enough! We're done for today. *'Tormod:' Oh, come on! Teach me more magic! I won't catch the drapes on fire again, I promise! *'Calill:' No way! By the goddess, I'll be lucky to get out of here with my eyebrows still affixed to my forehead. *'Tormod:' But I can do better! I know it! I already learned fire, thunder, and wind! *'Calill:' Yes, yes, I'll admit that you're a quick learner. And, truth be told, you have a lot of raw talent. *'Tormod:' Yeah, I knew it! *'Calill:' But you lack discipline! You're impatient. And rash. You can learn new spells all day, but you won't truly master any of them until you know each one intimately. *'Tormod:' You're just mad because I'm more talented than you! You don't want me to learn anything because you know I'm the best! *'Calill:' Oh, why did I ever agree to this... Now listen here, child. And listen well. If you keep up this half-baked spell casting, you're going to have a serious accident someday. *'Tormod:' An accident? *'Calill:' Magic doesn't react well when miscast. I've seen fingers get blown off... And you'll be lucky if it's just a finger! Sometimes it's an arm or a leg... And in really unfortunate cases, it can take a life! *'Tormod:' Heck! I'm not afraid! *'Calill:' I didn't say YOUR fingers or YOUR life! *'Tormod:' What? You? *'Calill:' Me, Commander Ike, anyone! We can't afford to have you overshoot our enemies and rain death down on us instead! *'Tormod:' ... *'Calill:' Tormod, magic is unlike any other weapon. It does not forgive. If you lose concentration... If you hesitate... If you fail to respect it... People will die. Friends...will die. *'Tormod:' I'm sorry. *'Calill:' Then study the basics. After all, you don't want to be a burden to your friends do you? *'Tormod:' No! A Support *'Tormod:' Hey, pretty lady! What do you think of my magic now? *'Calill:' Hmm, let's see... *'Tormod:' Yeah? *'Calill:' You've worked very hard. I have nothing more to teach you. *'Tormod:' Whooo-hoo! Now I'm a mage, too! *'Calill:' Yes, I suppose you could say that. You have inspired me, Tormod. Your passion makes me want to study more of the arcane arts. I think I'll start learning magic again. *'Tormod:' What? Are there still things that you need to learn? *'Calill:' Ha ha ha! Oh, Tormod. I have only shown you the tip of the magical iceberg. Anyone can learn that much with hard work and practice. Maybe not as quickly as you, but... Whether you can go further, however, depends on your own essence. *'Tormod:' My essence? *'Calill:' The abilities that you were born with... or lack. Having a certain essence is the key to mastering magic. *'Tormod:' Wh-what do you think? Do I have a magical essence? *'Calill:' Sorry, Tormod. But you and I, we're nothing special. Some talent, yes. But not the true essence. *'Tormod:' Then...this is it? This is as far as I'll go? I can't be the world's mightiest mage, no matter how hard I try? *'Calill:' Well, there is a way to improve magical abilites beyond one's essence, but... even that has limits. And a price. *'Tormod:' What kind of way? *'Calill:' You let a spirit come into your body. It's called Spirit Charming. *'Tormod:' That sounds crazy! *'Calill:' Some would say so. Magic comes from these spirits—from their interactions with the natural world. If you take that power into your body, your magic will see a dramatic and powerful improvement. In plain language, you turn your body into bait. You get better magic, and the spirit gets...you. *'Tormod:' W-what? It...it EATS you? *'Calill:' As I understand it...the spirit will slowly consume your soul in exchange for essence. So I suggest you not make such a bargain unless you're absolutely prepared. *'Tormod:' Who would do such a thing? *'Calill:' Oh, there are many people... I'm sure the intelligence officer of this mercenary group is one of them. *'Tormod:' You mean that Soren fellow? *'Calill:' You know the mark on his forehead? That's what happens when you cut a deal with a spirit. *'Tormod:' Are you serious? Wait, I've seen those marks before! The old man in the desert who taught me magic had one on the palm! *'Calill:' Many magic users in Begnion and Daein hide such marks. They fear being confused with the Branded. *'Tormod:' Branded? What's that? *'Calill:' Never mind that! Just listen to me. Don't cut deals with spirits. The price is too steep. *'Tormod:' But I want to be strong! I want-- *'Calill:' You can still improve your magic without making such a bargain. Look, we're both nobodies in the big scheme of things. Let's just try to help each other out. *'Tormod:' Oh...all right. I'll work hard to be the most average mage I can be! *'Calill:' Ha ha ha! Now you're talking!! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports